(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to drive mechanisms, blade drive mechanisms, and optical devices.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a technique of biasing a rotor employed in an actuator in an axial direction by means of a spring having a coil shape. This spring is arranged at the axial direction of the rotor (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-037176). The rotor is biased toward one side of the axial direction, thereby preventing rattling and the like.
The rotor is biased toward one side of the axial direction to slidably contact another member. It seems that this configuration prevents the hunting of the rotor. However, when such a spring is arranged in the axial direction of the rotor, the thickness of the mechanism is increased in the axial direction.